Mideog
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Para SeungGil aquella noticia pretendía un enorme cambio, uno que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, porque la vida cambiaría tan rápido que no podría soportarlo, no en ese instante. Pero Jean tal vez podría soportarlo.


¡Hola! Aquí LiNekoWeillch trayendo el primer capitulo de mi primera fic del JJeung (mi OTP), no tengo mucho que decir tan solo ¡denle una oportunidad!

**Advertencia: **Mpreg, una que otra escena para mayores de 13 (o eso digo), algo de OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Positivo, alrededor de cuatro semanas"

Las manos de SeungGil temblaron sin control alguno, dejando que la pequeña prueba de embarazo cayera de nuevo cada vez que se agachaba a recogerla del frío piso del baño. Tragó saliva mientras miraba la pantalla que le confirmaba lo que hacía unos diez minutos parecía imposible. Revisó el reverso de la caja con instrucciones, esperando que algo en su rutina hubiera sido un error y ese resultado simplemente fuese un falso positivo. Aunque para ser la tercera prueba casera que llevaba esa mañana con el mismo resultado podría comenzar a tomarse en serio la situación. ¡Estaba embarazado! Y eso en vez de alegrarlo como para saltar por toda la casa, creaba en él una sensación demasiado extraña.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo, ahí sentado en las baldosas monocromáticas del servicio. Deseaba volver justamente a aquella noche, hacia un poco más de un mes.

_Era la tercera vez que la juguetona pareja chocaba contra los muros del extenso pasillo desde que habían salido del elevador. Entre risas y siseos para hacerse callar mutuamente, ambos continuaron su camino, entre besos fugaces y caricias indecentes, bajo la seguridad de la oscuridad de la noche. Jean sujetó con fuerza de la cintura al coreano, mientras él se repegaba al canadiense, escondiendo su rostro contra la morena piel de su cuello, mordiendo y marcando sobre de ella, juguetón, impidiendo que Leroy fuera capaz de abrir la puerta eficientemente y así poder entrar. _

_Encender la luz no fue necesario, la luna iluminaba perfectamente entrando por el ventanal, dejando ver como en esos escasos metros la ropa de ambos iba creando un camino hacia la puerta de entrada, haciendo que su primera parada fuese el tocador de madera falsa enfrente de la cama. Los brazos de Jean levantaron el delgado cuerpo de Seung, reposando a este sobre el mueble, completamente desnudo como él mismo estaba. Acomodándose entre las torneadas piernas del patinador coreano, sin dejar de besarlo, más calmado, con mayor pasión, sintiendo los dedos del asiático rozar su piel, pasearse por su cuerpo mientras sus piernas lo rodeaban. _

–_Espera… – el americano se separó por unos segundos del rostro de su pareja, mientras este besaba con lentitud las facciones del menor, tan lento que parecía desear dibujarlas con sus labios, apretando más sus piernas en un intento de mantenerlo justo ahí– Tengo un condón y… –_

– _Así – murmuró el más bajo, mientras sujetaba el rostro contrario y lo hacía regresar para besarlo varias veces, repitiendo que lo deseaba de esa forma, que se apurara. Cosa que fue obedecida casi al instante. _

Y era por esa mala decisión que ahora seguía ahí, en las baldosas de un cuarto de menos de un metro por metro y medio sin poder desechar aun el aparatito blanco entre sus manos. En un intento desesperado sacó el celular, marcando en la pantalla con velocidad, suspirando antes de guardarlo de nuevo, llevándose consigo el artefacto que condenaba su vida.

Jean no había entendido la urgencia con la que fue citado en ese lugar, en el área de comida de la plaza que solían frecuentar, pero ahí estaba, pacientemente sentado con una orden de papas fritas para compartirlas, por el modo torpe en la escritura del coreano sabía que era un asunto que necesitaba ser resuelto rápido, así que llegó con algunos minutos de anticipación. Pudo ver al mayor entrar al lugar, en búsqueda de una mesa vacía, hasta dar con el rostro del moreno. Y fue en ese momento en que vio que algo parecía preocuparle.

– Dear! – se apresuró a llegar hacía él, para tomarlo en un abrazo y besar sobre su cabeza, estrujándolo un poquito, sintiendo como Seung correspondía y parecía no querer separarse más nunca de él – ¿Pasa algo? Te ves un poco… extraño.

El coreano no contestó nada, simplemente movió la cabeza en un intento de hacerle saber que quería sentarse y que había sido correctamente interpretado. Con un brazo sobre sus hombros el canadiense lo llevó hasta la mesita que había apartado, sentándolo y haciendo lo mismo frente de él. Seung sentía el olor de la comida completamente nauseabundo, pero aun así tomó una de las papas, mordiéndola lentamente, soportando el sabor esperando no escupirla justo ahí.

–¿Te sientes bien? – Leroy preguntó, observando el comportamiento extraño de Gil, tomando también una papita y comiéndola como si nada – No tienes que comerlas si no tienes hambre, ¿Ya desayunaste te ves pal…

– Estoy embarazado – se apresuró a interrumpir, notando como todos los movimientos posibles en tan expresivo sujeto se borraban, la fritura que iba hacia su boca cayó por efecto de la gravedad y ni eso fue razón para que la brillante y azul mirada se desprendiera de su rostro, JJ estaba completamente congelado – cuatro semanas y … – sin pensarlo mucho sacó de su mochila una bola de plástico bien sellada, poniéndola enfrente de ambos, donde aún se veía el resultado en la pantallita de ese curioso artefacto – ¿Piensas decir algo?

Pero nada, el silencio parecía sepulcral y el menor no estaba dispuesto a romperlo. Lee sintió que había sido una pésima idea decirlo, esperó algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar

– Y no pienso tenerlo – eso último fue un susurro, volteando a otro lado para evitar el incómodo contacto visual que se aproximaba.

Como por arte de magia, luego de escuchar esas últimas cuatro palabras, Jean negó con la cabeza volviendo en sí, tan rápido como le era posible, deseando internamente haber escuchado erróneamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿No vas a tenerlo? – Repitió como grabadora, parpadeando y negando más veces – No, no puedes hacerlo, es nuestro hijo ¿En realidad pensabas en interrumpir su vida?

– No lo pensaba, lo pienso – bufó, cerrando sus ojos para tranquilizarse un poco, había sido demasiado difícil elegir aquello, pero sabía que era lo mejor – Nuestras carreras no lo permiten – dijo muy convencido, tomando otra papa, únicamente para masticarla aunque no soportase el sabor– no puedo truncar así todo– fue directo, aunque le pesaba un poco serlo en esa situación.

–Un bebé es una gran oportunidad y una bendición – por primera vez en lo que llevaban de relación escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca del más alto y pudo notar que en verdad era un tema bastante serio para él, pues su rostro reflejaba severidad, cambiando aquellos risueños modos que solía tener – Está vivo y tiene alma ¿No son ustedes los coreanos quienes creen que todos tenemos un año al momento de nacer?

En cambio el asiático solo pudo suspirar, murmurando un "eso no me obliga a continuar". No había sido una decisión sencilla y tampoco necesitaba que la única persona que pensaba que iba a apoyarlo ahora le recriminara sobre su decisión. En verdad no lo necesitaba. Se levantó, sin decir nada, con la cabeza agachada, quedándose por unos cuantos segundos, inmóvil.

– Solo quería que lo supieras – y sin decir nada más dio media vuelta para huir de ahí, dejar de sentir que incluso la persona que más quería en ese mundo estaba juzgándolo, un poco más de lo que él mismo ya lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? ¡Nos leemos en reviews!_


End file.
